


Five Times Spike Had Xander's Back (Whether Xander Appreciated it or Not)

by anxiety_junkie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiety_junkie/pseuds/anxiety_junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for bloodclaim's 4th anniversary. Beta'd by wildannuette, and introducing my first Spander schmoopy!smut (which is the only smut I do, really). Feedback is life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Spike Had Xander's Back (Whether Xander Appreciated it or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bloodclaim's 4th anniversary. Beta'd by wildannuette, and introducing my first Spander schmoopy!smut (which is the only smut I do, really). Feedback is life.

**On Patrol**

Xander slammed into his second crypt of the night, knocking the wind out of him yet again. _One of these days I'm gonna switch things up and hit a tree,_ he thought fuzzily. _Maybe bark hurts less than rock._

Suddenly he found himself up in the air, dangling from the nameless demon's claws. "Hey, can't we talk about this? And wow, that question was in no way cliché." It just growled and bared great big teeth dripping with ooze.

Then Xander was on the ground as the demon shrieked and clawed at its back. It began to swell up, and he scrambled to get behind a nearby headstone before it exploded.

Which it did, spewing foul-smelling, Pepto Bismol-colored goo all over everything, including the cursing vampire standing a few feet away. "Christ! If this shit damages my coat I'm gonna risk the headache to eat you, Harris."

"Yeah, yeah; sing a new song, Fangless," Xander muttered as he hoisted himself up, wincing at the shiny new bruises on his ribs. "Come on, I'll use my brand-new _legal_ ID to buy you some of that nasty beer you like, then you can use my shower." It was as close to a 'thank you' as he could bring himself to give to the Bleached Menace.

 

 **At the Bronze**

For once Xander was having a pretty good night. No beasties on patrol decided he looked like a tasty snack, and they finished early enough to catch the end of the new band's set.

Not to mention the really cute redhead that had been chatting him up for the last half hour. He was about to ask for her phone number before going home – six a.m. came earlier and earlier these days – when he heard a familiar growl behind him. The girl (Shelly? Sarah?) gave a squeak and took off, and he swung around angrily. "What the hell, Spike?"

Spike sighed. "That was a demon, Harris."

Xander gaped at him. "She- what?"

"Demon. Would've eaten your brains." Spike tilted his head and looked at him appraisingly. "Well, if she could find them, anyway."

Xander ignored the insult. "You're sure? I mean, really?"

"The nose knows, whelp. 'Course I could always go find her, tell her it was a mistake…"

"No, dammit! I don't want my brains to get eaten. I like my brains exactly where they are, inside my head and not on someone's dinner plate." Xander slammed his glass down on the table. "Dammit! Why can't I ever meet any actual _human_ girls?"

Spike patted his shoulder and tried to look sympathetic. It didn't work, but Xander gave him points for trying. "Birds are a pain in the arse anyway."

Xander rolled his eyes. "So says the guy who slept with _Harmony._ "

"Just proves my point, don't it?" Spike downed the rest of Xander's beer. "And you owe me another drink for saving your sorry hide. Again."

"Yeah, I know." Xander still wasn't going to say thank you. He let his wallet do it for him.

 

 **In the Basement**

"I told you to have the rent by today, boy!"

"I know, Dad, but I don't get paid until tomorrow."

"Now you're talkin' back to me? I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna do what?" Xander froze as a yellow-eyed Spike stalked down the stairs, looking every inch the predator that Xander suddenly remembered he was. "Kid said he'll have it for you tomorrow, didn't he? Then that's when he'll have it."

Tony gaped at the vampire for a moment, then shook himself and slapped Xander on the shoulder with false enthusiasm. "Hey, can't your friend take a joke, son? Tomorrow is just fine." He stomped back upstairs, but not before giving Spike a sullen glare.

"You alright, Harris?" Spike asked after Tony slammed the door behind him.

"Uh, yeah, fine," Xander said dazedly. "Why did you…um, why?"

Spike scowled and looked away. "Don't like bullies," he muttered. "'Less I'm the one doing the bullying, of course."

"Does that mean you're gonna 'bully' some more booze out of me?" Xander was too relieved they were back on normal ground to think of a better comeback.

"'Course it does! I'm not here for your scintillating company, pillock." Spike snatched the beer Xander had pulled out of the fridge. "There's a Blackadder marathon on tonight; you pay the cable bill this month?"

"Yes, oh Mooching One, I did indeed make sacrifice to the Great God of Television. Now gimme the remote." It certainly wasn't the first time Spike had rescued him, but it was definitely the one he was most grateful for. Not that Xander was actually going to _tell_ him that.

 

 **In London**

"I'll see you and raise another fifty." Xander tossed in his notes, wincing at the small pile left in front of him.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, pet," came a sultry baritone as a slim figure seated itself next to him. "Granlock here's been countin' cards again."

"Spike?! What the hell are you doing here?" He'd known the vampire was back in the world, but last he'd heard he was still with Angel in California.

"LA was gettin' old, decided it was time to come home to the Smoke. Well, Granlock?" he purred menacingly. When the tentacled demon screeched something incomprehensible Xander had sudden visions of his entrails as a snack, but it just tossed down its cards and slithered out.

"Wow. Sore loser." Xander grinned at the vampire as he gathered up the pot, noticing how little he seemed to have changed in two years. "Come on, man, this time I can actually _afford_ to buy you a drink."

They moved to the bar and ordered, and the next thing Xander knew, several hours had passed and he was rather tipsy; apparently he'd forgotten how easily Spike could drink him under the table.

"So, pet, thought the Geek told me you were in Africa?"

"I was; Giles thinks I'm still in Cairo, but I decided to come back early. I just wanted to have a couple of days to myself before diving back into the estrogen pool, you know?"

Spike took a drag off his cigarette. "Since when did you start hanging out in demon pubs?"

Xander pointed at his patch. "People tend to stare at me in all-human bars. This place reminds me of home. Plus," Xander shrugged, "at least here I get hit on."

"You lookin' to get the chat-up from demons, luv?" Spike asked, staring at him speculatively.

He shrugged again. "It's good for my self-esteem."

Spike leered and tapped out the cigarette. "Reckon that's something I can help you with."

Xander snorted. "I'm sure you can, Blondie."

 

 **At Home**

A year since the demon pub, six months since they finally fell into bed together, and now Xander braced himself on the shower wall as Spike worshipped his body from behind.

"Love your back," Spike murmured. "All this rippling muscle, just begging me to touch it." Strong hands caressed his sides. "Broad shoulders I can lean on when I'm blue." Xander groaned when a cool mouth sucked on a vertebrae. "Strong hips I can grab onto when I'm horny. Gorgeous arse that tastes soooo good…"

Spike slid to his knees, and Xander began to pant when he felt a draft of cooler air as his asscheeks were parted. Slickness suddenly descended on his hole, and he bucked, moaning, shivering when Spike gave a throaty chuckle. The tongue dug in, slipping inside, fucking him, and it was incredible. Xander began to thrust, desperate for friction, but Spike grabbed his hips to keep him from moving, and his breath started coming in sobs because that tongue just felt so damn _good._

Then it disappeared, and he felt fingers – _good_ fingers – probing, entering him. He spread his legs to encourage the good fingers, and they did so swiftly, almost immediately finding that spot deep inside him that turned his insides to mush, his skin all goose-bumpy and his cock hard as steel. They opened him quickly, then disappeared as well; Xander could feel the blunt head of Spike's cock pushing in and bent down even further, wanting to feel that wonderful burn inside him.

Then he was being split open, and it felt so good he could barely stand it. Spike was gripping his hips so hard Xander knew he would have bruises tomorrow, but he didn't care. Once he was finally seated Spike moaned and leaned his forehead against Xander's back for moment before he finally began to move. Pulling out nearly all the way, then slamming back in, balls slapping against Xander's ass, over and over, hitting that same shiny happy spot with every thrust.

Xander reached for his own cock, desperate to come, but his hand was knocked away. Then another hand was there, and he let out a choked shout as come spilled out onto the tile wall. Spike slammed deep one more time, and cool wetness pulsed inside him, filling him.

His legs turned to jelly and he would have slid to the floor of the tub, but Spike pulled him back to rest against his chest. "Got you, Xan," he whispered, kissing his neck. "Always got you."

 

~fin


End file.
